legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trigitra
Nicknames: Golems, Rock things, often mistaken as B'rknaa * Designation: Sentient * Homeworld: They 'grow' in a deep secluded cave on Mustafar * Language: They don't speak, actions speak louder than words, also the fact that they are incapable of speaking * Genders: N/A * Force Sensitive: N/A Physiology Trigitra are distantly related to the B'rknaa, surprising since they look very alike, the Trigitra are crystal lifeforms which act independently, unlike the B'rknaa which act with a hive mind. The Trigitra take the form of many different things, though mostly humanoid figures, which could be made from a multitude of different materials. Like their distant cousins, they have the ability to animate inanimate objects, such as rocks, crystals, and other things (though rocks are the most common). Trigitra are able to survive in space due to the fact that they don't need to breath and the pressure does not affect them. They are capable of joining together in their rocky forms to create larger ones. They are formed from the extreme heat and pressure of the depths of the secluded cave of mustafar, it causes their formation much in the same way coal is formed into diamonds, and they are extracted by other trigitra and given their humanoid form, though due to some trigitra being clumsy, many are dropped and shattered when found. Average Height Pure form: 3 feet tall 'Golem' form: around 7'0, though do note that if multiple ones are combined they could be huge, maybe as big as a moon (or a planet) Skin Color Their crystalline form is reflective and the normal Trigitra are of blue color, though rarer ones could be red, green, white, clear, or even purple. The rarest color would effectively render them invisible in their crystallite form. Hair Color: N/A Average Lifespan Until they die. (Age does not affect them, death does. They cannot suffocate (some cannot burn, it is all dependent on the material...) If their pure form is damaged and shattered, they will die, though small cracks and minor damages are manageable. They are surprisingly fragile. Distinctions Their ability to animate inanimate objects, their ability to join to create larger forms, their incredibly long lifespan, effective immunity to fire (depending on material), great strength, not very fast at all. Interbreed-ability N/A, incapable of breeding. Society and Culture They live in both isolation and various colonies everywhere, even in space. A meteor shower might in fact include some Trigitra going to a new home. They do travel in space, though it is a wonder how they do it since it would take forever for them to get from place to place. In ancient times they traveled for centuries to get to another system, only to find that there was nothing there but a new home. Since then they have taken to befriending travelers passing by, or simply holding onto their ship while the ship went into hyperspace. They don't have a very technologically advanced arsenal, often just punching the opposition to death or throwing large things at them (asteroids, cars, rocks, other Trigitra). History The race has been around since time itself. They were one of the first sentient species within the primitive world, mostly minding their own business and simply surviving. Since they effectively do not age, they have seen things, worlds burning and becoming habitable again, stars dying out and being born, sides winning and losing, wars passing by again and again, never taking sides. After the most recent devastating Kelet war, they were affected quite as much, and decided to take their side, fighting their way into this world to restore what they thought was right. Category:Species